fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Carla
Carla (シャルル, Sharuru) is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter guild before joining Fairy Tail. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jad Saxton (English), Yui Horie (Japanese) Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Gallery Personality Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she at first despises him. Later, when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier she referred to him as male cat ''and ignored his gifts in form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon and she in turn saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has been shown to smile more, usually with Happy near by, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. Her Guild Card also explains that she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Gajeel Redfox *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Marl Family *Shagotte (mother) Neutral *Panther Lily Rivals Enemies *Faust Magic and Abilities 'Aera' (翼 ''Ēra): Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight. *'Anima Breakthrough': Aera allows Carla to break through Anima to get to Edolas. (Unnamed) Abilities and Powers Precognition: Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her mother, Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability. History Past Carla's home world is Edolas, kingdom of Extalia, and she's one of the Exceed. While in her egg, Carla's power of precognition activated. She mistakenly believed she had a mission to go to Earth Land to kill a Dragon Slayer. In actuality, the discussion she heard was a lie to the people of Edolas, to cover up the Queen's plan to save the Exceed race, as she knew Extalia would be destroyed. Sometime before the start of the series before Carla was born, she was sent by her mother, Queen Shagotte, through the Anima to escape a future disaster. One day Wendy found her egg, and when she was born she saw visions involving the Royal Army of Edolas. Since her birth, she kept believing she was sent to kill Wendy. Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Exceeds Category:Female Category:Edolas Category:Extalia Category:Shagotte's family Category:Allies Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Aera Users